op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Hageshi Kemono
Appearance General Appearance Hageshi is an extremely short mink, standing at just below a full meter and weighing barely more than 10kg. Despite this, he is deceptively strong and durable, his tiny form outlined by lean muscles. He takes great care in keeping his fur in great shape and it can be seen by its lustrous sheen. His face is, for the lack of a better word, animalistic. Black eyes, a snout with tiny whiskers and a cute mouth, he could pass as a household pet if he so wished. His hands resemble paws with small, retractable claws at the end. He usually wears a t-shirt and pants, leaving his pawed feet bare. Personality Hageshi, in few words, is a short-tempered mink who would be all too pleased to see you burn if he somehow profited from it. He is very opportunistic, though if you manage to earn his loyalty, he'll make sure to keep you on the good end of the deal, too. He does have morals, though, and he'll never, ever ''include children on his deals, no matter the cost. He has a mighty short temper, though it's rarely more than annoyance and he usually has the good sense to not actually do anything that's potentially harmful, usually just spouting the first insults that come to mind that'll sting, but won't pour salt into an open wound. Character Background Hageshi was born on Zou, though he has no recollection of it whatsoever. He was lost as a child and, ever since he remembers, he was living on the streets of Dawn Island, passing as an animal so he could steal from people without a worry. He's recently taken to traveling to other islands, trying to wait down tension from the mass stealing sprees he goes on. He's currently back at Dawn Island, having waited out the searching parties for the thievery, having sold all the stuff on multiple other islands so it couldn't be tracked to him. Right now, he's passing as a Mink rather than a common animal, trying to actually make a reputation for himself instead of being a "phantom thief". Not that he cares for any faction, he just wants to profit, be it by crime or punishing it. Character History This is where your character lists their participation in each saga that the roleplay goes through, we're all currently in the '''Vanquished Dawn Saga'. Aspects # Short but Controlled Temper # Opportunistic # Loyal, to an extent Stat Points Abilities Mental Mapping Hageshi has amazing memory regarding maps and sea navigation. He is capable of situating himself at sea by knowing where he is in relation to any point of interest he's heard of and always remembers the distances between them, allowing him to navigate around certain obstacles or make the shortest travel paths towards an objective, which has come in use with his small boat. Ability Cost Red Panda Mink Hageshi is a Red Panda Mink, which gives him the ability to not only use Electro, but also multiple features associated with them. Ability Cost Ability Techniques Fighting Style Electro Hageshi is capable of using a Mink's inborn weapon, the Electro, to fight, using it to increase the power of his strikes in short bursts, though he is incapable of using it for multiple turns without pause. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters